Serena Dallas
Appearance Serena is big… in nearly every sense of the word: Over six feet tall and with very wide hips, heavy breasts. Not to mention a, in her words, "simply fantastic ass'. She is heavy set and has been most of her life, but it isn't something that bothers her. Serena is of African American descent, and it shows in her dark skin and dark brown eyes. Despite her weight, Serena has a shapely hourglass figure, and a fondness for snug fitting clothing. She has full red lips, as well as naturally clear skin, only needing cosmetics when she decides she should really show off. The young woman wears her wavy black hair long, hanging just over her shoulders usually, but pulls it back into a braid when she is working hard or during martial arts practice.Face Claim Personality Serena was bullied mercilessly when she was young, so the girl soon learned to not give a shit about what anyone else said about her or her larger than average figure. She may have been ashamed of her figure when she was young, but along the way she came to love her body, and that confidence is easily visible to anyone that sees her. Today, anyone that attempts to mock Serena for her looks get nothing but a smug look as a reaction. As far as she's concerned the would be tormentor was just being silly for some strange reason. Serena doesn't hold a grudge for that kind of thing, and will often prefer to take the person for drinks. She'd rather make friends than enemies, usually finding getting angry about anything at all just an annoyance. She's friendly and talkative, and while she is both very confident and proud when it comes to her body and appearance, she isn't vain or egotistical. She stands by what she believes is the truth, and doesn't worry too much about how other people feel on the subject. Not the type to think twice about a decision, Serina has a tendency to bulldoze through a situation not thinking about the feelings of other people involved at first. However, when she realizes that she's made a mistake, she never runs from it, doing all she can to pick up the pieces. In cases where she messed up bad enough (and there are more than a few) that the person she wants to help wants nothing to do with the young woman, Selina's response will usually to tell the person to 'sit on it' and try and fix things anyway. Serina is pretty free with her affections, and is incredibly flirty even when sober, . It gets far worse when she get's drunk (a rather common occurrence, she admits). She is far from being a prude when it comes to sex, very far, however she just can't in the mood unless she knows the guy very well. She prefers to know if she would mind a second night with the person before commits to the first. She does consider herself a pretty good judge of character, though, so she doesn't usually wait too long. Deep down Ms. Dallas is a romantic at heart, and this is one of the few things she will become shy about. She hopes to marry someday and have a family, two point five kids, the white picket fence and all of that crap. … Getting her to talk about things like that is like pulling teeth however. While she does want a family of some kind of other someday… the events with her mother makes the young woman more than a little afraid of what could happen with her own children She hates small closed in places, so she spends most of her time on deck, only going below decks during the most violent of storms. She is not capable of function in these situations, the fear of dying in the storm combined with memories from her time as a slave being a completely paralyzing experience for her. History Highly Suggested. WIP Inventory Breaker: a massive and heavy steel ball attached to a steel cable and wooden handle. modeled on the restraints she wore when she was a slave. She can wield it with ease in spite of its size and weight. Abilities/Skills This can range from physical skills or special traits, special training or fighting styles, mystical abilities or qualities. This section will be heavily examined by a mod for approval. Please include drawbacks to magical abilities. Additional description if needed. Additional description if needed. Weaknesses The price of Serena's strength is a complete inability to use magic, even totem magic. This also means magic that should affect her directly, such as a healing spell, would have no affect, limiting the woman to conventional medicine for her continued well-being. Although she was not born there, it is very obvious that the woman has a heritage from Falling Edge. To most people this means she must be a slave... to others this means she is less than human. The tall woman is usually very easy going, but she does have limits, resulting with a number wealthy white people taking 'flying lesson's into the nearest dung heap. This of course, usually leads to Serena and any companions she may have finding it a very good idea to get away from that particular Island for a while. Claustrophobia: Serena hates closed in spaces, as they remind her of the fear and uncertainty that came with being raised in a cage. In a bar or other building, the woman will generally be fine as long as she can stay towards the center of the room and is not too crowded in. But ask her to sit at a booth, with a only a few escape routes, she will become very very anxious very quickly. Other Whatever you want to include.